Shego
Shego is a villain who frequently does battle with Team Possible. She frequently works with Dr. Drakken and apparently is under contract as his sidekick. Shego is known to work with other villains like Motor Ed and Senor Senior, Jr. She is voiced by Nicole Sullivan. Physical Description Gender: Female Age: 21 Height: 5'6" Weight: 153 lbs (69 kg) Build: Athletic with Team Go's power. Hair: Black, thigh-length, full-bodied Eyes: Green Skin: Pale Green, a side-effect of her powers Born: '''Manhattan, New York '''Ethnic Extraction: Italian/Greek Personal History Family Shego has four brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. Together, they formed Team Go, a crime-fighting family in the mold of classic superhero teams. She became estranged from her brothers before she met Dr. Drakken. It seems she doesn't hate the twins as much because in Team Go's first appearance episode, when they broke into Drakken's lair to get shego she stated, "Looks like all of my least favorite people have gotten together to form a club," and the only ones present were Hego, Mego, Ron, and Kim. Plus she did agree to help save the twins when they were captured. Relationships Shego is a mercenary for hire most often shown to be in the employ of Dr. Drakken although she has, on occasion worked with and for other villains in the show. Most notable is her sporadic partnership with Senor Senior Junior, whom she was hired to instruct in the ways of villainy in the episode Two to Tutor and is shown to be unusually tolerant of. Most other people, she could take or leave: Shego does not appear capable of love, kindness, or compassion, and vehemently denies that she is secretly "soft." Shego’s relationship with Dr. Drakken borders on bizarre. Early on in the series she is shown to be more respectful toward the mad scientist, as time goes on, however, she seems to take an increasingly dominant role in the partnership going as far to bully her ‘boss’ into abiding by her wishes. Shego is often hypercritical of Drakken’s plans and openly mocks his decisions, it seems that part of the reason she tolerates Drakken’s antics is for the ‘mocking-gold’ his schemes grant her. Drakken has, on numerous occasions, expressed the desire for Shego to be more supportive in his endeavors, he has used mind control devices to ensure her obedience and in the episode Mad Dogs and Aliens he replaced her in the role of sidekick with the alien, Warmonga. Despite their tumultuous past Shego has repeatedly returned to Drakken to work for him. The two have demonstrated a certain amount of deranged fondness for the other, in Go Team Go Drakken reveals that he considers Shego to be a member of his ‘evil family’. By the end of the series both seem to be more willing to interact on an emotional level though it is speculation as to whether or not their relationship is still platonic, familial, or amorous. Her relationship with her brothers is less than stellar. It was not seen how well she gets along with her youngest brothers the Wegos but she shows open disdain for her other two brothers Mego and Hego. She apparently used to got along well enough with them to be part of Team Go. However Hego claimed that the more Shego fought villainy the more she liked it. While this is a possibility there is also the possibility that she just couldn't stand her brothers. Between Mego's selfish attitude and Hego's comic book hero like attitude to heroing she may have found them to annoying to be around. Also, while she has a rivalry with Kim, she does seem to care about her at least somewhat. It was shown in one episode that if she wasn't evil, the two would actually be good friends and when she turned back evil, Shego was shown to miss that at least a little bit. Also, she claims that only she can defeat Kim and goes far to ensure that: saving Kim's life when Warmonga was about to kill her and helping her defeat Warmonga. Also, Shego has shown she is not immune to Kim's puppy-dog pout as Kim used it on her in Graduation in order to get her and Drakken to clean up the mess and she reluctantly agreed. She has shown the ability to work with Kim if nessacary such as when she helped her defeat Warmonga, again against Warmonga and Warhok and even earlier against Aviarius. Professional Shego has teamed up with several villains, both with and without Dr. Drakken, throughout the course of the show she has worked with: Senor Senior Jr., and Senor Senior Sr., Duff Killigan, DNAmy, Motor Ed, Hank Perkins, Frugal Lucre, and in A Sitch in Time, Monkey Fist. Despite having an intense rivalry with Kim Possible, Shego has worked with the teen in several episodes, aiding in whatever common goal benefited the mercenary. The most notable episode is "Mad Dogs and Aliens". Although Shego prefers to work as a hired hand she remains the only villain in the series to actually take over the world, with assistance from a magical time monkey, and careful planning. Romantic Throughout the series, Shego has demonstrated a habit of picking up muscular males with deep tans at resorts. However, she briefly showed interest in Martin Smarty and, during her time as Miss Go, Steve Barkin. Neither of these relationships held her interest for long, although she seemed somewhat touched when Barkin visted her at the lair, at least until he started singing for her. Steve Loter confirmed that Shego and Drakken begin dating after the series finale, Graduation. Talents and Skills Shego is an expert in all kinds of fields, with infiltration and sabotage as her specialties. She possesses extensive martial arts training and impressive fitness and agility, rivaling the skills displayed by her nemesis Kim Possible. Her attack is also enhanced by metal claws on her gloves, and on occasion she has used her claw-like fingernails to similar effect. She is often seen filing them. Shego is endowed with a superpower: the ability to generate green, flame-like bolts of energy in her hands. This energy can be used to heat or melt anything she touches, or fired as a directed energy attack ranging from laser precision to a destructive blast. Originally, Disney described Shego's green flames as being purely concussive in nature, although in later episodes she was shown using her flames to burn or melt things. These powers were first stated by Disney as being generated by her gloves making them a weapon rather than a superpower. However, this fact was retroactively changed during Season 2, when these abilities were revealed to be a true superpower resulting from exposure to the rainbow-hued comet which also empowered her four brothers. In addition to her energy attack, Shego appears to possess superhuman durability that allows her to survive situations of calamitous destruction that would probably kill other characters. In the Season 3 Finale, So the Drama, she was kicked into a live electrical signal tower, which electrocuted her and then proceeded to collapse on top of her. She came out of the incident with slightly torn clothes and frazzled hair. Metafictional Data In Miss Go, the "Good Shego" and Steve Barkin's short-lived relationship may stemmed back to their voice actors previously worked together in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command where Nicole Sullivan voiced Mira Nova and Patrick Warburton as the title character. Category:Villains Category:Members of Team Go